1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to detergent compacts, more especially for dishwashing machines; to a process for their production; and to their use in the automatic prerinse and main wash cycles of domestic dishwashing machines.
2. Discussion of Related Art
German Pat. Application P 35 41 153.8, which has the same priority as the present application, describes block-form detergents, more especially for dishwashing machines, which are present in the form of multilayer structures wherein the individual layers dissolve at different rates in the time-temperature program of the dishwashing machine. In this way, one layer is intended to dissolve in the cold water of the prerinse cycle, while the other layer is only intended to dissolve with increasing temperature of the water in the main wash cycle.
German Pat. Application P 35 41 146.5 which also has the same priority as the present application, describes multilayer detergent tablets for dishwashing machines, which correspond in their composition and use to the same principles as described above.